Detailed Analysis
Throughout the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series, there are countless details that are hard to catch, especially with the fast pace of events in the series. This article records details that might be important in knowing more about the characters, the setting and the universe. This article is a joint effort of Zeroblade from the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Infodump on Tumblr and herald_of_meridian of this wiki. Season 1 Opening Credits (TERMINATED) *'Highlights' **Toori's activation of his special ability **Horizon's activation of her Soul Activation ability **Appearances of several key members of Tres España and their God of War El Azul **The existence of two moons in the sky **Usage of the Stithos Porneia by Innocentius **Gin Tachibana's usage of her abilities although she never used them in the series **Muneshige Tachibana's fight against Futayo Honda *'Toori's Sign Frame' **承認, Japanese, "acknowledged" *'Raigeki Kokan Sho' (雷撃股間書) **This is supposed to be a parody of a particular Dengeki magazine. "Kokan" literally means "the region between a person's legs", or "crotch" to be more precise. **The headlines on the cover of the magazine are “Behind the East Azuchi Castle Screens”, “The Era of Real-life”, “Special Collection of Silver-haired Characters”. **The character on the back cover is “Playboy” from “Obstacle Overture”, one of the author’s other works. **It’s believed to be the same magazine that Toori was reading in Volume 1B, p. 129. Season 1 Closing Credits (PIECES) 'Episode 1 Version' *'Highlights' **The voyages of the Musashi and the Eikoumaru, the latter of which would be shown in the next episode **Again, the appearances of key members of Tres España **Appearances of the Oxford TRUMPS, led by Elizabeth **Appearance of "Scarred" 'Default Credits' *'Highlights' **Appearances of noted Mice in Musashi: Hanami, Uzzy, Michizane, Erimaki and Tsukinowa. Tsukinowa has yet to appear in the anime series. **The preview for the next episode is also shown here. 'Episode 9 Version' *This is a recreation of the six-page spread featured in Volume 1B of the light novels, pages 506-511. Season 2 Opening Credits (ZONE//ALONE) *'Highlights' **The London Tower **The three main pairings in the season: Tenzou Crossunite and an unnamed girl, Thomas Shakespeare and Toussaint Neshinbara, and Juana and Felipe Segundo **Margot Knight and Malga Naruze back-to-back **Toussaint Neshinbara in pain, while Thomas Shakespeare, reading Macbeth, is surrounded by an unknown power **The entire Oxford TRUMPS and Elizabeth **Masazumi Honda chased by Oxford TRUMPS' Christopher Hatton, Kimi Aoi talking to Tomo Asama, Adele Balfette taking over the commander post **Nate Mitotsudaira fighting F. Walsingham, and Francis Drake unleashing his attack **Gin Tachibana preparing an attack in behalf of her husband Muneshige **Tres España assault: Futayo Honda fighting Takakane Hironaka; Fusae Era's Michiyukibyakko fighting Naomasa's Jizurisuzaku **Margot Knight fighting the Grande Felicissima Armada **Tenzou Crossunite fighting Walter Raleigh **Futayo Honda against Gin Tachibana **Horizon Ariadust donning the uniform of Oxford Academy Episode 01: Those Lined Up Before the Horizon *'Yoshino Mountain' **This mountain is famous for being one of the settings for the Nanboku-cho War, whose recreation caused the destructive collision between the Divine States and the Harmonic Divine States. *'Okutama Graveyard' **On gravestone with two birds, the surname says "Honda". The gravestone is later identified in Episode 02 as the family grave of the Honda family. *'Horizon Ariadust's gravestone' **The year 1638 TE is written, denoting the year when Horizon was killed. *'Makiko's attendance Sign Frame' **It seems that the names are in the modern A-I-U-E-O kana table order, rather than the traditional iroha order. **Azuma has been absent for four days. **This is Toori's first absence (or rather, tardy count) for the last four days. **Heidi was absent two days ago. *'Makiko's sword and clothes, Adele's armor' **"IZUMO" is written on them. *'Shirojiro's Sign Frame' **契約成立, Japanese, "Contract Arranged" **SANCT (Shiro's contracting god) **分30－改, 分割, Japanese, "Segment 30-Revised, Fragmentation" *'Margot's Sign Frame' **SchieBerei, German, "profiteering" **Herrlich, German, "splendid" * Sign Frame behind Adele's foot while casting Acceleration **Acceleration, English **加速, Japanese, "Acceleration" **Ἐν ἀρχῇ ἦν ὁ Λόγος, καὶ ὁ Λόγος ἦν πρὸς τὸν Θεόν, καὶ Θεὸς ἦν ὁ Λόγος. οὗτος ἦν ἐν ἀρχῇ πρὸς τὸν θεόν, Greek, Translates to John 1:1-2: "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. He was with God in the beginning." *'Toussaint's Sign Frame' **通神中, Japanese, "Divine Correspondence Active" *'In front of Blue Thunder while still closed' **営業中ただし店主配達中, Japanese, "Open, but shopkeeper is on delivery" **Shop is Closed, English *'While Tomo prepares her arrow' **浅間神社, Japanese, "Asama Shrine" **白砂代座, Japanese, "Shirasago Enterprises" **On the three Sign Frames, from left to right ***浅間•智様、御利用有り難う御座います。加護の選択をどうぞ, Japanese, "Asama Tomo-sama, thank you for using our services. Please choose from the available options." ***浅間神社に接続しました。　修祓•奏上•神楽、にて完遂, Japanese, "Connection to Asama Shrine complete. Purification rites, report to the Emperor and Shinto performances accomplished." ***接続：浅間神社•走狗：サクヤ型01：―確認, Japanese, "Connected to: Asama Shrine — Selected Tool: Sakuya-Type 01 — Confirmed." *'On Margot's broom while preparing another spell' **Kanone, German, "cannon" *'Malga's Sign Frame' **Edel Brocken, German, "Noble Fragment" *'On the cover of the eroge Toori purchased' **Nurhaci (in Japanese, ぬるはち) **The girl in the cover is also the girl shown in the very first scene. *'On Innocentius' Cadena Firma' **Comunicazione attiva, Italian, "Communication Active" *'On Elizabeth's Sign Frame' **Communicating, English Episode 02: Innocents at the Table *'Masazumi's clock' **The name "IZUMO" is written as a trademark; in the previous episode, it is seen on Makiko's clothes and weapon and on Adele's armor. Is it possible that they are all created by the same company? *'Nurhaci! Survey Postcard' **〒3107-00024 Far East, Musashi, Okutama, Musashi Ariadust Academy — The address of the school itself. *'On Musashi as it enters Stealth Mode' **武蔵隠蔽術式, Japanese, "Musashi Stealth Spell" *'Sign on Musashi's Special Port' **停止, Japanese, "halt" *'On signs around Shin-Nagoya Castle' **Bienvenido a Mikawa, Spanish, "Welcome to Mikawa" **ようこそ, Japanese, "Welcome" Episode 03: Commandos in Town Episode 04: Covert Ops Under the Night Sky Episode 05: Graduates Under the Moon *'Sign Frames used by Muneshige' **Aceleración, Spanish, "Acceleration" Episode 07: Musashi's Knights *'MAN-YOU: Metal-style Traditional Songs For Beginners' **It’s obviously Krauser (from Detroit Metal City) with a Japanese court official hat. Also, note that the kanji on his forehead says “Destroy”, not “Kill”. *'The "children" in the Nobles’ Meeting' **In the novel, there was mention of knights entering the high school level 5 years after Nate is expected to graduate. Perhaps it’s some sort of foreshadowing? Episode 08: Ruler of the Land *'That thing Ulquiaga brought out' **This is during the scene where Ukky jumps out and dives at Galileo with his wings open. The thing he brings out that looks like dentist’s pliers is actually a torture device used for the inquisition. Its name is supposed to be Hoshino according to Makiko on Episode 1. *'Noriki's Punches' **Noriki uses Yayoizuki against Galileo. Episode 10: The Trumpeter at the Start Line *'The Transformation of the Two Technomagi' **The word behind the two during their transformation scene is Verwandlung. It’s German for “Transformation”. The background in the pose they made was brought to you by EDEL Brocken. Episode 11: Musashi's Mr. Impossible *'Rarely Metabolizable (Metta-boli-ya)' **A food shop that the boring rich guy, Ohiroshiki, got from his penny-pinching dad. He wanted to use it to raise some flags and get the affections of little girls, but failed when the only customers he gets are dirty old men. *''Three Kingdoms Mahjong Musou (Sangoku-shi Musou Engi)'' **A portmanteau of the following three; it seems to be about strip mahjong, but why exactly they’re doing it is a complete mystery. ***“'Romance of the Three Kingdoms'” → A novel based on the Three Kingdoms period of China ***“'Sangoku Musou'” (Dynasty Warriors) → A “-musou” game based on the setting of the Three Kingdoms ***“'Kokushi Musou'” (13 orphans) → Mahjong terminology hand made up of one of each terminal and honor tile + any other terminal/honor tile Episode 13: Those Lined Up Above the Horizon *'Stack of papers held by Innocentius' **θν ψολπο δελλα λθφε, Greek: Thn psolpo della lthphe **John 1:1-2, also in Greek (see Episode 1 section) *'The Valdés Siblings’ Cadena Firma' **Derived from the 2chan spoiler threads #23, #321, #324; () = a rough translation a few liberties to make the Japanese translation sound more poetic; anyone versed in Spanish who care to drop their opinions, feel free to do so through the Questions section —Zeroblade * Category:Glossaries